The Masquerade Ball
by GoldenPenHolder
Summary: Ever since she had started school He and his friends had bullied her and made her life a living hell, then one night everything changed. Now she’s the one calling the shots. R&R! My First FanFic!
1. The Past and Present

I Do Not Own Salior Moon

* * *

The Past:

"Hey here comes Temple!" A large guy jeered knocking Serena's books into the mud.

Three other guys laughed as she tried to pick up her soiled books. Amongst them was the most handsome person Serena had ever seen. With black glossy hair and deep emerald eyes, his body would have put Adonis to shame. And his smile…

"What's she staring at? A tall lanky boy asked, "What's wrong with her," He pushed Serena into the mud along with her books. Other people laughed as they walked by. Serena got up collected her muddy books and made her way to the lecture hall. Tears cleaning a thin path down her face.

The rest of the day was a blur of pointed fingers and hushed whispers and complete embarrassment. Covered in mud she was subject to public humiliation, walking from one lecture to the next.

And Mike and his friends had only stared.

And the Present:

"Come on Rena!" Mina was in the front room adjusting her costume and checking her watched. She looked gorgeous, in a pale orange mini dress with flared skirt and spaghetti strap sleeves, with a tiara and ballet shoes. A peachy mask completed the costume. "Rena! Today would be nice!"

"I can't get this bloody thing on!"

Mina went to help Serena, but stopped short when she saw her. Serena was transformed. In another mini dress this one in soft cream and silver stitching, cream ballet shoes lightly dusted with silver and a cream mask with intricate silver designs. She was struggling to put on her tiara without spoiling her perfectly curled hair.

"Are you going to stand there looking stupid, or are you going to help me?"

Mina laughed softly as she helped Serena with her tiara. Parties always made her snappy. Mina knew right from the beginning Serena didn't like parties, clubs or any other form of fun. She was more the studious type. And she had to be. Her whole life basically depended on it. "There done. You look fantastic. Just one more thing," Mina took her silver eye pencil and drew a crescent moon on Serena's cheek. "There now you really are the moon princess!"

Serena smiled, "What about you, Your Royal Highness? Aren't you going to put a Venus on your face too?"

"No I'll let you be the freak in this pair," But she picked up the red eye pencil and drew a love heart on her cheek, "That will just have to do, Venus the goddess of love"

The Moon and Venus Princess exited making their way to Michael's Mansion. Serena had never felt so… so… magical in all her life. Mina had outdone herself when she ordered the costumes they were supposed to match along with Rita as Princesses of different Planets and in her case moons. Rita was meeting them at the party as the Princess of Jupiter. Serena shuddered. She couldn't remember the last time she went to a party and though she was excited her anxiety overtook it. "What kind of party are we going to?"

Mina looked at Serena in a understanding manner "It's a masquerade ball, his parents are away and he want to open the party season with a unusual theme,"

"How exactly do you know this Michael?"

"Everybody knows Mike. He is at all the parties and hotspots. Come on,"

Darien was dancing with a red head who was dressed up as prostitute and acting like one too. He could see that she wanted it. Badly. Darien smiled, that was defiantly in his expertise. But then quite suddenly he felt something. A stirring in his being. Something was going to happen he didn't know how he knew, but he did. And then it happened. He saw her the sparking vision glide into the room. The lights were dimmed and he couldn't see her every detail, but she seemed to radiate beauty.

He had to know her.

* * *

**Well this is it for the first chapter. Hoped you enjoyed it! Please review I wouldn't know whether to continue if you don't.**


	2. A Possible Future?

I Do Not Own Sailor Moon.

* * *

A Possible Future?

"Can I have this dance?

Serena's skin tingled as she turned around. It was _Him. _The Greek god, the subject of her dreams. Asking her to dance. Didn't he know who she was? She mentally looked at herself, remembering her mask. 'Of course he doesn't know who I am; he wouldn't have asked me to dance if he did.' She thought bitterly. But she would take advantage of her anonymousness and enjoy his company if only for one night.

His hand found the small of her back as he led her to the dance floor. "A princess?" At her nod he asked softly, "Of what?"

"The Moon," She whispered breathlessly

Darien smiled. "I'm Darien, I don't think we've meet. What's your name?"

"I'm… well… my name… my name isn't really important right now,"

"Really? When will it be important," Darien said flirtatiously.

Serena flinched, "It never will be," hating the truth in her words.

Darien sensed the changed in her mood instantly, and frowned. "Why?"

"It doesn't matter? Come on let's dance,"

Darien's life changed in that second, he didn't notice the slight stirring in his soul but he would never be able to let go of her. He felt strange though and had to remind himself of what she really was, 'She is just like any other girl: Free Sex,' but as she circled her arms round his neck he knew in his heart -even if not his head- she was much more than that. He pulled her closer, and she willing allowed herself to be pulled. A soft sigh escaped lips. His body tightened. He tightened his hold on her, bringing his lips tantalizingly close to hers. "What did you say your name was?"

"I didn't,"

"But after tonight how am I to find you?"

"You won't,"

"No, I must," desperation apparent in his voice.

"Believe me you don't want to find me," she closed her eyes in anguish. "Please just… just," her throat closed up and she began to pull away.

Darien acted immediately crushing her to him, "I'm sorry, you don't have to tell me your name you don't have to tell me any damn thing you don't want to, just don't go,"

Serena melted into his arms, as he found her lips in a kiss like no other. Serena was blown by the power of the gentle scraping on her lips. She sighed and pressed herself onto him, silently inviting him to deepen their kiss.

"Hey Dare! You got a good one there!" Mike slapped Darien on the back.

Normally, with any other girl Darien would have grinned and winked not caring about how the girl in question was feeling. But this wasn't any other girl. This was different. _She_ was different. From her the colour of her eyes clearly visible from the cut out of her mask, to the way she held herself. She was his. And from the way Mike was looking at her, he had to make that fact known. "Come on," Darien pulled her to a corner of the dance floor.

"Him,"

"Who? Mike? You know him?"

Serena's eyes snapped up. "Mike?" she whispered. This was the house of that bastard? This was his party. She suddenly remembered what she was doing. A look of horror spread across her face. Oh gosh how could she forget? Darien and his friends were the cause of all her pain she had suffered since coming here and here she was dancing and kissing one of them. "I have to go," She extricated herself out of his clutches and raced to Mina giving her a rushed story, before heading for the main entrance.

Darien ran after her as she stopped briefly to whisper something to the girl who was dancing with Andrew. He was about to reach her when Marie stepped in front of him.

"Hey what's the rush?" She placed her hand on his chest, stroking it, green eyes gleaming.

"This is not the time, Marie," trying to get past. "I need to go somewhere,"

"You weren't saying that a few minuets ago." Her hand travelled lower as she tossed her red hair

"Just move out of the bloody way, Marie!" Darien said sharply. He could see Serena going through the front door. He pushed past a stunned Marie and raced outside into the cold night he looked right, then left. Not knowing where to turn. His fist balled up. He wanted to hit something. The one person who had ever touched his heart. Gone. Right into the night sky as if she never existed. With no clue, not even a name. He needed to go home, he needed to get drunk, sober up, and then think of a plan. This was far from over. He would not rest until she, the moon princess was back in his arms.

Serena ran tears running down her face. She ran straight home and into her room. How could life be so unfair? How could such passion come from such an ass? She tore off the tiara on her head and flung herself onto the bed sobs racketing through her body.

* * *

**Well that's done. Hoped you enjoyed it. Please continue reviewing.**


	3. The Search

I Do Not Own Sailor Moon.

* * *

The Search.

'Where could she be?' slumped in his chair Darien took another sip of brandy. 'She got away, but how? There has to be some clue, somewhere,' but he couldn't think of any leads of traces. She had disappeared off the face of the earth. "Damn!" the glass shattered against the wall adjacent to him. He would not rest until she was back where she belonged. In his arms. But it had been a week and still no hidden clues popped up. He had spent all his time, searching for her.

His phone rang. "What?" he snarled down the receiver.

"Hey what's got you? I only rang because we haven't seen you around lately. What's up Dare?" Mike's voice drifted down the phone.

"Nothing." He said irritably, but then he have a thought. "Mike do you remember back to your party, there was a girl I was dancing with, who was she?" It was a long shot Mike hardly remembered the women he slept with, let alone those he invited to a party.

"What that hot chick you were with? I thought youwould know that sort of info since you were all over her last week."

Darien's blood boiled but he managed to keep an even voice. "So you don't know her,"

"No, but that chick Drew was with last night might,"

Darien's heart skipped a beat. Of course the girl _She_ ran to before leaving. What was her name again? Mina, he had seen her at some other parties but never really taken an interest. Now all he had to do was talk to Drew, find out about this girl Mina, find her and get her to tell him all he needed to know. Then _She_ would be his. He hated calling her _She_ or _the moon princess _or_ Her_; it made it less real like a fairytale, something that could not be reached. That seemed the cruellest of her secrets, even if she had given him a feigned name it would give him something to call out in his dreams of her. And there were many. All night long and in all her name and half of her face was hidden. But not for long. He got up, striding towards the hall. "Wilkins! Prepare a car for me,"

"Right away sir,"

Serena turned the page in her book as the door bell rang. Memorising the page number she rose from her chair and opened the door. "Why didn't you use your key?"

"'Hi Mina, how was your day?' Why splendid, Serena thank you for asking,"

Serena laughed softly as she let her best friend in.

"Today was so exhausting! I went to the lecture hall, then to study group, _then _to the gym, _then _to…"

Serena let her continue, after what seemed like a full five minutes Mina concluded: "…so I'm going in for a long hot bath and I don't want to be disturbed," "Of course," giggling, Serena turned back to her work.

The door bell rang; Serena got up again and opened the door. Her heart stopped. He had found her. 'But how?'

"I've come to see Mina, is she here?"

Mina? Serena frowned. Didn't he know who she was? She mentally looked at herself, her hair in its usual bun and she wore an old sweater and old jeans, she was a far cry from the curly haired, Princess who had gone to that masquerade ball a week ago Maybe he thought she was Mina. Her heart clenched, the pain ripped through her body. What did she expect?

"Err… is she here?"

Serena snapped back to attention. "Yeah come in," Serena knocked on the bathroom door.

"I will not be disturbed,"

"There's someone here to see you,"

"What kind of someone," Mina asked.

"A guy someone,"

There was a pause, "I'll be right out,"

Serena smiled. Mina had gone on and on about this new Andrew person, she probably thought it was him in the front room waiting for her now. Serena thought of the person who was really there and her heart squeezed. She made her way to the front room. "She'll be right out,"

"Thanks," Darien was excited he was a step closer to finding his moon princess. Andrew had been suspicious at first but had soon relented and told him everything he needed to know. He had come to this address straight not wanting to waste any time. He was surprised to see a totally different girl answer the door. He thought at first Andrew had given him a false address but he had inquired about Mina and here he was sitting in the front room of the last step to _Her. _But that girl did seem familiar. He never forgot a face, but he couldn't place her one anywhere. "Err… have we met?" He saw the poorly concealed pain flashing in her eyes, and he knew. She was the one Mike and the guys like to mess around with before Study group. She probably thought him an ass to ask such an insensitive question, but he didn't have it in him to feel guilty, he was too excited. "Don't worry,"

"I'll see what's keeping her," Serena scuttled along the hall tears threatening to fall. He really didn't know her not even as Serena Temple, she was no one to him. She went to her room and quietly closed the door finally letting the silent tears to fall.

"Hello?" Mina had just entered the front room and found that it wasn't Andrew but someone else, equally handsome true, but someone different all the same. "What is it that you wanted to see me about?"

Darien smiled, "I came to ask you about the girl you came with to the masquerade ball, who was she?" She looked at him as if he had just sprouted horns, and maybe a tail.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Mina didn't understand. He had just spoken to Serena and now he was asking for again. "You're looking for the girl I came to the masquerade ball with? I only came with one,"

Darien's hope plummeted. "I know," he said slowly, "Who was she?"

"I'll be right back," she turned and shouted, "Serena!" after a bit of time she shouted again this time with a bit more volume, "Serena!"

Serena quickly dried her tears and came out of her room. What did Mina want? "What?"

"This person wants to know who I went with to the party last week,"

Serena stopped breathing.

"And I want to know what the hell is going on. All you said was that you meet an oldrival and they said something and you ran off, and all week when I try to talk to you about it you go all Miss Secrecy about it. Now this person comes here asking me for you after just speaking to you and I'm left here wondering if everyone has gone mad!"

"You? You!" Darien stared at the badly dressed girl with large glasses. She gave one frightened glance at him and dash out of the door.

"Serena! Where are you going," Mina shouted after her. "Who are you?" turning accusing eyes on Darien.

Darien was still shocked. "_That _was the _moon princess_?"

Mina didn't like the way he said it he made it sound like Serena was some kind of disease that couldn't ever possibly be worthy of someone like him. "What exactly is that suppose to mean?"

But Darien wasn't listening; he had already started running after Serena. He caught her on the staircase and pushed her up against the wall. "Who are you?" He whispered.

Serena squeezed her eyes shut, as tears slid down her face. "I'm no one,"

"No! Who are you? Tell me!" Darien's voice echoed down the stairs.

"If you don't know now you never will." Serena twisted trying to get out if his grip.

"It was you at the party last week, wasn't it? You're the moon princess,"

"No! Let go!"

"No! Not until you tell me,"

"Fine. Yes. Yes it was me, me Serena Temple, the invisible nobody you and your friends love to push around, me who…" Serena broke down in the middle of her violent tirade.

Darien pulled her into his arms, savouring the heat, the feel, the essence of her. "Shh, it's ok," It broke his heart to hear cries, and it shattered the remains to know that he was the cause of her pain.

"No it's not. Why don't you just leave me alone?"

"I can't," he said simply.

"You could before,"

"I was a fool, I judged you on your appearance and I nearly let you get away," Darien tighten his hold, "but I won't let that happen again,"

Serena stiffened "That's not your decision to make," Serena disentangled herself out of his arms. "You think after what all you've done to me, you could undo the pain with a smile and a few well practised words?"

Darien's head bent as he gently brushed his lips with hers. "And kisses," he whispered suggestively.

Serena was furious at him, his arrogance but especially at her reaction to the simple kiss. She hated herself for it, and she hated him for making her hate herself. "You're an ass! Last week was fun but it's over. Just leave me alone," Serena ran past him.

He let her go.

'You're wrong, it's not over and I will _never _leave you alone.'

* * *

Hoped you liked this instalment. R&R! 


	4. Awakening the past

I Do Not Own Sailor Moon.

* * *

Awakening the past.

It was time for action. He had wasted enough time. He knew all needed to know. Where she lived. Her timetable. Her friends, favourite hangouts. Everything. But he needed to put it in action. He needed a plan. Pacing up and down his family study, he decided he best way to approach the situation was directly. First he had to speak to her find out her feelings towards him, make her angry, if there was one way to find out what a woman really thought about you, it was to make her angry. With a plan like his, he'll have her in no time.

"I'm going out for a few minuets, be a darling and make dinner" Mina called out as she collected her bag and headed to the door. "Are you sure you'll be alright?" She hadn't talked about the events that took place outside of the apartment. And Mina knew better then to push and press for information.

"I'll be fine; I'm not an infant Mina." Serena replied slightly annoyed.

Mina sighed and left.

Serena sighed as she heard her friend leave. She knew Mina had her best interests at heart but all this tip toeing around was just getting on her nerves. She just wanted everything to be normal. Darien won't bother her especially as he knew who she was. She sighed again and turned back to her text book. The door bell rang. 'What is wrong with that girl? Does she even have a key anymore?' Extremely annoyed Serena got up to open the door for her very forgetful friend. "What is it with you and keys?" Serena said as she opened the door.

"I didn't realise I had a problem with keys," Darien drawled

Serena was completely stunned. "What are you doing here?" she finally managed.

"As I said before I want to get to know you better," Darien said stepping into the apartment.

Serena's brain started to work again along with it her temper. "You didn't say anything like that at all," She folded her arms and pointedly looked from him to the door. "Now leave,"

"Now, I don't think you want me to do that,"

"You don't have a clue to what I want!" Serena exclaimed.

"I think I have some idea," Darien said slowly advancing. He stopped in front of her and run a finger along her jaw bone. He smiled as she shivered.

"I really think you leave," Serena said weakly. She could hardly think with him touching her.

Darien slid his hands to her chin tilting her face towards him. "Look me in the eye and say it,"

Serena looked up and immediately whished she hadn't. She was lost in his intense green gaze. She felt herself lean in towards him and her face lift to meet his. 'No! The other way!' her head screamed but her body did not take heed. It continued on its course. She saw Darien's soft smile. Barely noticeable. But it was enough. Serena snapped back to reality. "Get out," she said hastily stepping away.

"Well that isn't very good manners, is it? You didn't even offer me a seat. Never mind I shall just take one anyway." He sat down on the couch completely at ease. Darien knew he was playing with fire, he could practically see the flames in her crystal blue eyes. He frown as he focused on her glasses, they were unsightly, huge circular things that covered half of her face. He sat down on the couch, making himself comfortable.

"Are you deaf? I said leave."

" And why would I do a thing like that?"

"Because I don't want you here."

"Really? From the way you responded to me before I would have thought differently,"

Serena blushed at her earlier behaviour. "What do you want from me?"

Darien took a breath; this was it this was the flame to the dynamite. "I could lie, but I won't. Sex, Serena sex. Ever since the masquerade ball that's all I've wanted."

"Get out," Serena said in a low, dangerous voice. "Get the hell out."

"No. Not before you agree to go out with me tomorrow night." He was in dangerous waters now.

"Are you mad? I don't want to go anywhere with you I want you to leave."

"Now I know that's not what you want. I think you want me to kiss you," he said standing up.

Serena dashed to the other side of the room "Don't come near me!" the image of a large man flashed in her head, his smile nasty and his eyes dangerous, 'Come on Sere, There's no need to say things we don't mean,' the voice echoed in her mind. She didn't even notice that Darien had stopped in front of her.

"Serena?" Darien forehead creased up in concern. She looked so far away. He touched her face. Serena's eyes snapped back to his and a look of pure, unadulterated fury filled their depths.

"Get out."

"Now Serena, there's no need to say thing we don't mean." He knew he had gone to far as soon as the words left his lips. Her reaction was instant as her hand connected with his cheek, the force nearly unbalancing him. "What the-"

"I said get the fuck out!"

"Serena listen-"

"No you listen. You waltz up in here proclaiming you want sex. Not even considering the type of insult that is. Patronise me, telling me what I do and do not want. And except me to fall into your arms. You're not God Darien. You think that because you're you and I'm me that you can treat me what ever way you want. Well let me tell you something, you can't! Now Get Out." Serena finished chest heaving from the emotional exertion.

Darien had got what he came for. Answers. But now it was more complicated. She had a past, and damn him, he had made his job harder by awakening old emotions and from that past. He'll have to go but not before one last kiss. He grabbed her arms firmly and captured her lips in a hungry kiss, he felt her melt against him and he reluctantly pulled away. "Very well, but I must warn you Serena. I will be back." He turned and left. She needed time. Time he had no choice but to give. He had awakened something within her and now he had to find a way to fix what he had done.

Serena sank to the floor, tears streaming down her face. How could she respond to such a bastard? He was no better than _Him. _But she didn't know what to do. She needed a quick solution, she didn't have much time till the end of term exams and she didn't need any type of emotional stress occupying her time. Mina would know what to do. She always knew what to do.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait, I think it was worth it though. Review! Review! Review!**


	5. Shadows of Fear

I Do Not Own Sailor Moon.

Sorry for the immensely long wait.this shouls clear up a few mysteries of her past. Or maybe it would give you more quetions.

* * *

The Dream

_Night time. Dark. The curtains were pulled back to allow the glean of the moon. The only source of light. Serena lay in bed fully awake, she knew better then to sleep. Her ears strained for the footsteps to go pass her bedroom door. But they didn't. _

_They stopped outside her bedroom. Fear paralysed her body her heart slammed against her ribs cage. She watched in horror as the door handle turned. The watched as the subject of her nightmares crept in the room. She could do nothing, not even scream, there was no one to hear her. She was alone, totally alone. _

_"Serena," the velvet steel of the voice cut through her heart. The form came to her bedside and pulled back the sheets partially. The hand travelled over her unformed breasts to the buttons of her pyjamas. She squeezed her eyes shut and tighten her hand either side of her._

_The form said nothing as his hand brutally massaged the bumps on her chest. Serena felt the panic escape her when his hand had gone down under the waistband of her pyjama bottoms._

_"Shh," though the words were calming the tone was a threat._

_But Serena was scared he had never gone further then her top. Now as the hand stroked the smooth skin of her private area, tears leaked out. _

_"Stop. Please stop." Her voice breaking, "I don't want you to-"_

_His hand on her breast tightened. "Don't say things you do not mean, Serena."_

_Serena squeezed her eyes shut as his fingers went deeper…_

"Serena! Serena! Wake up! Stop screaming!" Mina shook Serena out of her nightmare. Tears were running down her best friend's face.

"Mina?" Serena voice was small, venerable.

"It's ok you're safe. Serena you're safe." She collected her best friend in her embrace and smoothed her face as she clamed down. "You ok?" She said putting her back against her pillows.

"I was so scared Mina, he wouldn't stop."

"Don't think about. Don't think about it." Mina went and got her some tablets. Soon she would fall into a dreamless sleep.

As Mina watched her friend soft breathing she thought of the days events. What could have triggered off her nightmares? When Mina had returned Serena had seemed funny, she mentioned something about Darien coming but wouldn't go into detail. Mina would bet her life's fortune that the nightmares had something to do with the appearance Darien. It was time Mina decided to pay Darien a little visit.

"Someone to see you sir."

"Show them in Wilkins." He looked back at the figures before and frowned at them hoping they would solve themselves.

"Darien?"

He looked up at the sharp feminine voice. Raising an eyebrow he said, "Yes."

"I've come to talk to you about Serena," she sat down on the chair in front of his desk. "What exactly do you want with her?"

"I don't really think that is anything to do with you." He sat back in his chair and looked straight in her eyes so to unnerve her, but she remain undeterred.

"It has everything to do with me when I have to sit by her bedside because of her nightmares. Nightmares she only started having again since you came on the scene. So I'll ask again _slowly _this time: What to you want with Serena?"

Darien Stared at Mina for a full minute. He had no idea how much the other day had had an impact on Serena. "What do you mean nightmares what type of nightmares?" He said completely ignoring her question.

"The type of nightmares she had gotten over till _you_ came along. Look I just came here to ask you to leave her alone she doesn't need your kind of attention."

"What do you mean _my _type of attention?"

Mina laughed scornfully, "You know what I mean. Serena is not the bed bunny type. She doesn't do the whole sex-for-a-while thing. So leave her alone. She has her exams soon and doesn't need this crap occupying her mind."

"What makes you think I want to just have sex with her?" Darien was getting peeved.

"We both know what type of _man_ you are Darien don't pretend it doesn't become you, just do not bother her again." She suddenly turned from her dark stare to a sunny smile. "Now all that is cleared up I can be assured you won't try and bother Serena, yes?" She stood to go and as she reached the door she turned around, "Believe me Darien if you hurt her I will hurt you. And don't think I can't just because I'm female because, let me tell you, I have power beyond your comprehension. Power that could crush you."

Darien stared at the door and the after a prolonged moment burst out laughing. She had some cheek waltzing into his study and stating his rights. After he had sobered his thoughts turned to Serena. Serena was having nightmares and he had caused them. He hadn't meant to cause her pain just make her angry. Well it was up to him to make it up to her. To make it right.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter.I tried to concentrate on Serena experence and hint Mina's hidden angles aswell with just a dash of romance at the end. R&R! 


End file.
